First Date
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: (WRITTEN FOR RYLEY WEEK) Marley and Ryder go on their first date.


Marley was excited for tonight. It was her first official date with Ryder. They had only been dating a few weeks now, and they decided it was time for them to go for their first date. A real one. She had no idea what Ryder was planning, but couldn't wait.

Marley was also a little nervous. She hadn't been on a date since she was with Jake and though she loved being with Ryder and she felt very connected with him, even more than she did with Jake, she was just nervous. What if something went wrong?

She got ready, wore something she normally would, she didn't want to be too formal. She put on a nice top that Kitty bought her and then put one of the skirts that her mom got her from Wal-mart.

Soon enough, her mother called her from downstairs telling her Ryder was at the house, she took a quick glance in the mirror and then went downstairs. Ryder smiled when he saw Marley. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Hi." Ryder said.

"Hi" Marley repeated.

"Have fun." Millie Rose told them as they both stepped out the front door and Marley couldn't wait to see what Ryder planned. They got in his car and they drove for a little bit until they got to a restaurant. Ryder was taking Marley out to eat. A good date so far.

"You okay with this?" He asked and she turned to him. "I mean we don't have to eat here and you don't have to eat much if you… don't want to." He said, remembering her eating disorder she was still getting over.

"No, it's great. Thank you." She said, it's been a while and she's gotten better with eating. A lot better. Weird, Jake never cared to ask about her disorder when they went out to eat. It felt good and she liked it that Ryder cared enough to ask.

They got out of the car and were taken to their table, it was outside. It was a little windy, but warm so they could be out there. Ryder must have asked to be out considering there was barley anyone inside.

"Why are we sitting outside?" Marley asked. Ryder looked up and then she did and then saw all the stars were out. She smiled, Ryder was romantic. Dinner under the stars, so far this date was perfect.

They ordered their food and talked about regular stuff as I they were out as friends. They had a great relationship before this which made this easier. With Jake it was harder, she sometimes didn't even know what to say around him. With Ryder, she could probably say anything she wanted and he would smile.

After they finished eating, Ryder paid for it and they left the restaurant. Marley had a great time and wished it wouldn't end. "Where are we going?" Marley asked as she noticed they weren't going back to her house.

"My house." Ryder said and Marley wondered what else he had planned. She worried that he was going to try pull a Jake on her. Try and get her to do it.

Ryder parked the car in the driveway and then took Marley inside. "The house is empty?" Marley asked and Ryder nodded. "My parents are out of town for the weekend." He said.

"So what are we going to do?" Marley asked, nervously.

"Okay. So I know you want to take things slow, right?" He asked and she nodded, she didn't like the beginning of that. "Well I do too. If you are not ready to do something or I'm not ready to do something, we won't do it, if you know what I'm saying." He said and Marley smiled. He completely understood her.

"What are we doing here?" Marley asked.

"Well I thought we could cuddle together on the couch, eat popcorn, drink some soda and watch a movie or two." Ryder said. "I rented two. _Hunger Games_ and _Ghost_. Your favorites."

Marley smiled, this was amazing. Dinner under the stars, wanting to take it the way she did, understanding her, cuddling to her favorite movies, this was the best date ever. Marley couldn't believe how amazing Ryder was, he was perfect for her and she loved him.

"I love you." Marley said, sitting down with Ryder on the couch.

"I love you too." Ryder said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**I know this one was a lot shorter, but I had and still have a lot to do tonight. Didn't even get to watch AHS! Ugh!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Glee is back tomorrow night! SO EXCITED!**

**Hopefully I'll post tomorrow, I'm going to be out late because my school is having this fall event with free food and pie throwing so yeah. And then Glee is on and homework, so yeah.**

**I'll hopefully post! :) And if you liked this, check out my other Ryley week work. The Power Of Love, Kidergarden, & Ghost**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
